When the Star fall in love with the Sun
by GabyMoose
Summary: Au lycée, les Populaires ne fréquentent pas les Marginaux, vice-versa. C'est un fait. Derek fait partie de la première catégorie. Mais quand il tombe sous le charme de Stiles, un marginal, il ne sait plus s'il doit suivre sa raison, ou son cœur.
1. Prologue

**Moose dans la place avec une idée toute fraîche!**

 **Donc contrairement à New Moon, je suis en pleine écriture, rien n'est écris à l'avance, donc plus de pression.**  
 **Bref, la petite histoire derrière est, un peu ridicule, je regardais Not Another Teen Movie à la Tv avec mon beau Chris Evans. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est une parodie des films d'ado (à la sauce de Scary Movie, Date Movie etc vous voyez). Et ce film remet souvent en plan le stéréotype Sportif-Loser et j'ai eu l'idée d'un Sterek. JE SAIS que ce n'est pas nouveau sur FF mais NAH ! C'est surtout le titre qui m'a donné le goût de l'écrire.**  
 **Bon pour ce qui est de la fic, là c'est un prologue très vide et je sais c'est cruel parce que vous devrez attendre un vrai début mais, je m'en fiche XD Laissez moi le temps d'écrire Holy Moose!**  
 **POV Derek plus particulièrement, parce que tsé, c'est écrit dans le titre, et un AU!**  
 **Sinon, voilà, bon début!**

* * *

 **When the Star fall in love with the Sun**

Prologue  
Who are the Star and the Sun

-OoOoO-

Beacon Hills High School est un lycée comme les autres. Les mêmes matières qui y sont enseignés, un terrain de sport où particulièrement les joueurs de Lacrosse s'y entraînent, une piscine et même un parking. Rien de spécial en soi. Le fait que la bâtisse se trouvait dans une petite ville de la Californie ne changeait en rien la personnalité des élèves qui le fréquentaient. Hormis peut-être un ou deux professeurs un peu étrange mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Bien évidemment, BHHS n'échappait pas aux groupes. Commençons avec ce qu'on pourrait appeler la Noblesse : Les Populaires. Ce groupe se compose de sportifs et de jolies filles qui ont tout pour elles. Les chefs étaient Jackson Whittemore, le capitaine de Lacrosse, sa chérie Lydia Martin, la Reine des Abeilles, Derek Hale, le capitaine de basket, et d'Erica Reyes, la Blonde Pulpeuse. Ces quatre adolescent étaient les rois et reines de cette école. Tout le monde s'écartait de leur chemin. Majoritairement, ils doivent leur statue à Papa et Maman, avec un portefeuille bien rempli. Derek y était depuis son plus jeune âge. Sa famille est la plus influente de la ville et la nature l'a bien gâtée. Beau brun aux yeux orage, le corps que le basket et l'exercice quotidien a bien taillé. Filles et garçons tournaient la tête à son passage.

Ensuite venait les Nerds. Ceux qui passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque a étudiés ou s'instruire. Ceux qui passaient leur temps devant un écran d'ordinateur. Ceux qui, pour la majorité portaient des lunettes. Connu pour leur intelligence et être les chouchous des profs. Très souvent martyrisés par les Populaires. Rien à envier leur situation.

Puis les Normaux, les plus communs. Ils font ce qu'ils ont à faire point. Ils ne veulent entrer dans aucune catégorie et les gens leurs foutent la paix. Ils évitent de se faire remarquer. Des personnes lambda en soi. Ils forment la quasi-totalité de l'établissement.

En dernier les Marginaux. Les rejets de l'école. Tout ce qui étaient emos, gothiques, punks, attitude étrange, les malades, les timides, les rebelles. Toutes personnes différentes entraient dans cette catégorie, qu'ils le veulent ou non. Et c'est ici qu'on retrouve Stiles Stilinski. Jeune adolescent dégingandé parsemés de grains de beauté, ayant un trouble de l'attention doublé d'hyperactivité, joueur de jeux vidéos à ses heures et qui porte presque toujours une chemise à carreaux et une veste rouge. Ce garçon qui est connu pour sa maladresse légendaire, que ce soit dans ses gestes, sa capacité à ne jamais filtrer ce qui sort de sa bouche ou son lourd sarcasme. Ce garçon qui forme une paire de ''losers'' avec son meilleur ami, presque frère, Scott McHale, asthmatique et un peu idiot sur les bords, bien que adorable.

Tout le monde le savait. Et tout le monde vivait avec. C'était tout les jours la même histoire, dans tout les lycées du pays. Les Populaires et les Marginaux sont les pires ennemis. Pourquoi? Parce que les ''riches'' n'apprécient pas les ''sous-races'' et ils détestent particulièrement quand on leur dit non. Parce que les ''différents'' n'ont rien à envier à ceux qui ont de l'argent et qu'ils ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds. Bref, la guerre était éternelle.

Éternelle vraiment?

Comme dirait Héraclite : «Rien n'est permanent, sauf le changement. Seul le changement est éternel.» Tout prend fin à un moment ou un autre, pour laisser la place à une nouvelle aire. Et quoi de plus puissant que l'amour? L'amour est comme l'épée. Elle tranche dans les différences. Elle a le pouvoir de protégée, comme elle a le pouvoir de détruire. Elle rassemble ce qui ne peut être assemblé.

L'amour changera ce qui est établie depuis des décennies grâce à la rencontre improbable de deux étoiles, semblables et pourtant si différentes.

Le Soleil et Sirius.

* * *

 **Tadaaa~**  
 **Vos avis?**  
 **Avez-vous envie de connaître la suite?**  
 **Des commentaires?**  
 **Le chapitre un sera publié lundi ou mardi prochain, sinon je m'excuse du retard d'avance!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey voilà le tout premier chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais bon XD  
Pour les reviews, WOW. Merci de vos commentaires. J'en ai jamais eu autant, surtout pour un prologue XD  
ENJOY!  
**

* * *

 **When the Star fall in love with the Sun**

Chapitre 1  
When the Star meet the Sun

-OoOoO-

Que peut-on dire sur Derek? Il est un peu bourru. Il ne sourit jamais, ou presque, il le réserve qu'à très peu de personne. Il n'est pas très expressif non plus. En clair, l'archétype du mec antisocial. Alors pourquoi est-il si populaire? Qu'est-ce que les filles pouvaient bien lui trouver? Mais oui vous savez, le Bad boy, le beau brun ténébreux, si mystérieux. Vous voyez où je veux en venir?

Et ça, c'est ce qu'il montre à tous. Mais qu'en est-il, en réalité? Contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent croire, il est très maladroit. Non pas dans ses mouvements, mais en société. Il n'est pas très doué pour parler, savoir quoi dire ce genre de chose. En faites, il n'a absolument pas un don à se faire des amis. Les siens sont seulement les plus haut gradé de l'école comme lui, rien de plus. Leur troupe n'est seulement qu'une façade. Et cette maladresse se manifestera de façon plus flagrante dans les prochains jours. Mais on en est pas là dans l'histoire.

Quoi dire de plus? Derrière son masque froid et d'indifférence se cache un jeune brisé et sensible. Il est bien plus susceptible que n'importe qui et plus craintif. Son passé le rattrape toujours à un moment ou un autre. Mais au grand jamais, il ne montrera sa faiblesse. Il doit se montrer fort en toute circonstance. Seules ses sœurs peuvent voir à travers lui, et une autre personne qui déboulera dans sa vie. Une personne avec qui il fera tout pour rien laisser paraitre, malgré que ce sera inutile.

Bref, et si on commençait cette histoire avec un autre trait de personnalité de Derek?

Et bien voilà, en cette belle matinée du mardi, un corps se cachait, emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture. C'était peut-être certes le début de l'automne en ce mois d'octobre, mais elle débutait très froide. Ce corps était celui, comme vous le devinerai, de Derek Hale. Derek, qui, malgré la sonnerie de son réveil qui crachotait une chanson complètement nul en ce beau matin depuis une minute, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Juste un grognement désapprobateur. Le jeune homme de 17 ans n'est, et le sera sans doute toujours, pas du tout un lève-tôt. Encore une fois, ce fut sa grande sœur qui le bougea du lit.

-Aller, lève-toi espèce d'ours! Tu as école je te rappelle, encore.

-Fou-moi la paix Laura...

La dîtes Laura tira la couverture hors du lit, laissant un Derek frissonnant sur le matelas. Ce dernier lança un regard noir cerné en direction de la brunette de 4 ans son aîné. Qui ne fonctionnait pas comme d'habitude. Laura était habitué au comportement de son petit frère. Depuis qu'elle devait s'occuper seule de sa famille, elle devint plus ferme avec eux. Faut dire que la jeune femme n'avait pas le choix, surtout avec sa petite sœur de 13 ans, Cora, qui était plus difficile à gérer.

Après la mort des parents, Laura fut plus indépendante, devenant la figure d'autorité pour la fratrie, Derek fut plus renfermé, et Cora, une boule de colère. Ce fut difficile de revoir un semblant de joie sur leurs visages. Étant toujours débordante de vie, Laura essayait toujours de changer les idées à Derek et Cora, gardant en tête que rien ne sera comme avant.

-Dépêche toi de prendre une douche et de manger quelque chose, tu vas être en retard sinon.

-Hmhm...

Laura quitta finalement la chambre de son frère, le laissant émerger. Derek bailla aux corneilles et s'étira de tout son long comme un chat sur son lit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever, encore moins les mardi. Voir la tête de son professeur de chimie en première heure c'était le pire. En plus il n'est jamais complètement réveillé alors il avait tendance à être plus grognon que d'habitude, donc de dire un peu trop le fond de ses pensées. Alors il méritait souvent une heure de colle en fin de journée. Quelles sont les chances que cela arrive encore?

Après une bonne douche et un déjeuner, Derek prit son sac, mis ses chaussures et sortit de la demeure. Il rejoignit une belle voiture sport noire, une Camaro. C'était la voiture de son père. Le peu de souvenir qu'il lui reste alors il a insisté pour la conduire. Personne ne touche à son bébé, oh non! Il se mit au volant et conduisit jusqu'au lycée.

_.oO0Oo._

À peine qu'il franchit les portes de l'école qu'il se fait bousculé par derrière. Il vit à peine une tornade rouge qui s'excusa précipitamment passer. Mais il eut le temps de voir un regard miel avant que celui-ci se détourne de lui.

Quand Derek rejoignit son casier, sa ''bande'' y était déjà. Comme d'habitude Erica vint le coller. Il avait vraiment horreur quand elle faisait ça, il n'était pas intéressé. Surtout parce qu'elle était une fille. Et avec la gente féminine il avait assez donné merci bien. Personne ne savait pour son attrait pour les garçons. Personne sauf Danny. Il était le seul vrai ami que Derek avait dans son entourage. Le seul avec qui il pouvait discuter librement, sans façade. Sans caché son orientation. Étant lui-même gay, l'hawaiien pouvait le comprendre, même le conseiller pour mieux s'accepter.

-Hey beau brun, prêt pour le match ce week-end?

-Comment tu...Non laisse tomber...

Derek avait complètement oublié son match de basket. Pourtant le coach n'eut de cesse toute la semaine dernière de leurs rabâcher dans les oreilles que c'était important, qu'ils jouaient contre gros donc de s'entraîner durement même s'ils tombaient malades, que le trophée serait sublime dans son bureau et blablabla. Franchement, et c'était lui le capitaine en plus? Bravo. En plus Erica qui était au courant avant tout le monde, donc plus d'opportunité de le lécher dans le sens du poil pour ainsi essayer encore une fois de le tirer dans son lit. Eurk. En tout cas, il n'allait absolument pas pointer du doigt une certaine blonde vénitienne, grande maitresse des informations croustillantes en tout genre.

Après avoir décollé sa sangsue de première, le jeune Hale prit tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour son premier cours infernal avec son professeur infernal aka Harris, puis sans un mot pour qui que ce soit, partit en direction de la salle de classe, le pas lourd. Il soupira de lassitude. La matinée risquait d'être longue.

_.oO0Oo._

-Merdeeee! Chiotte! Chiotte de chiotte!

Stiles, en voyant l'heure sur son portable, se leva comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses de son lit. D'habitude il se réveillait avant le réveil mais la veille il avait traîner sur internet, satisfaire sa curiosité. Donc l'ado s'était couché à 2h du matin avec en tête toutes les informations qu'il put lire sur les lycanthropes. Très passionnant! Une chance que ces créatures n'existaient pas. Se retrouver poilu et avoir envie de bouffer de la viande fraîche, animale ou humaine, une fois par mois, très peu pour lui. En plus avec son hyperactivité, Stiles serait invivable.

Après une douche rapide, il piqua une barre de céréale dans la dépense et sauta dans sa jeep, il était vraiment à la bourre. Arrivé au lycée il fonça par accident sur un étudiant, qu'il prit à peine le temps de détailler et de s'excuser à la va-vite. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu ce fut une paire de yeux grises et une veste en cuir noir.

À son casier, son meilleur ami Scott l'attendait déjà. Il lui fit une accolade de bro.

-Tu étais où mec?

-Au pays des licornes, on a mangé des pop-tarts arc-en-ciel sur des nuages en barbe-à-papa. Nan pour vrai, je me suis couché tard, j'ai fouiné sur la toile.

-Encore? C'est quoi cette fois-ci, tes fameuses licornes?

-Nan, sur les loup-garou.

-...Tu es désespérant tu le sais ça?

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme Scotty!

-Ah ah! Allez, avant que le coach nous fasse une syncope pour notre retard.

-Oh non pitié, je ne veux pas un autre tour de terrain..

_.oO0Oo._

À peine arrivé en classe que Derek, une fois installé à sa place, tourna le regard vers l'extérieur. Il n'écouta absolument plus rien de ce qu'il ce passait autour de lui. La paix! Qui ne dura pas longtemps car le prof détestait quand les élèves n'étaient pas attentifs.

-M. Hale, vous ne trouverez pas la réponse à l'exercice en regardant le beau temps. Où est-ce parce que vous vous croyez trop important pour suivre mon cours?

Derek soupira d'irritation. Il ne pouvait le laisser tranquille un peu? C'est pas comme s'il coulait son cours il se débrouillait bien en chimie sans écouter son prof constamment.

-Vous m'ennuyez.

-Oh et bien, ça me fera plaisir de vous donnez une heure de colle pour que vous supportez ma présence plus longtemps.

L'ado haussa les épaules, indifférent. Ce n'était pas la première fois de toute façon.

Des élèves qui répondent, ce n'était pas nouveau. Même Harris qui effrayait ses étudiants n'y échappait pas. Et en ce jour du mardi, il était gâté. Son terminale Derek en première heure, ce qui arrivait au moins une fois sur deux, puis sa première Stiles, qui lui, les accumulait depuis qu'il connaissait cet élève exécrable.

-M. Stilinski cessez de blablater avec M. McCall.

-M. Stilinski puisque vous êtes si attentif pourriez-vous répondre à la question ou votre cervelle est trop vide pour comprendre?

-M. Stilinski restez immobile.

-Monsieur, vous avez fait une erreur dans la formule.

-Suffit ! Je vous retiens pour une heure à la fin de la journée!

-Mais Mons-

-Voulez-vous une heure de plus?

Stiles allait répliquer, mais préféra se la fermer, pour une fois. Deux heures avec Harris non merci. Mais putain quoi, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Bon ok il a discuté avec Scott mais il avait arrêté après l'avertissement. Bon ok, dessiner sur son cahier n'était pas une bonne idée et oui il avait gigoté sur son siège mais hellooo! TDAH il avait oublié? Et pire le dernier, il avait juste voulu être gentil quoi...

Quelle merde!

_.oO0Oo._

Le pas traînant, Derek se dirigea de nouveau vers cette salle de classe qu'il haïssait tant. s'il pouvait apprendre à se la fermer il n'irait pas souvent. Mais patience ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire donc, il subissait encore une fois cette retenue.

Stiles râla. La journée avait déjà mal commencé, fallait en plus qu'elle finisse mal. Et Scott qui riait de sa gueule. Attend qu'il le fasse tomber avec lui, il rira moins, connard! Oh mais il adorait hein, c'est son bro. C'était juste...de l'amour vache quoi! Par contre son prof, aucunement de l'amour. De la haine pure et dure. Mais il ne devait pas le montrer, pour lui donner satisfaction. Autant le faire chier encore longtemps. Donc il ouvrit la porte de la classe, une tête de fier. Et ce fut satisfaisant, voir Harris serré la mâchoire pour éviter de dire de quoi qu'un prof ne pouvait se permettre. À mourir de rire! En entrant, l'hyperactif constata qu'il n'allait pas être seul à subir une heure d'enfer. Un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas y était. Par contre, ses yeux lui disait étrangement de quoi.

Vraiment, s'il pouvait faire ravaler la tête de fier de son prof, il le ferait. Me semble que les enseignants préféraient rentrés chez eux plutôt que subir la présence de leurs élèves une minute de plus. Pas lui faut croire. En tout cas, il devra donner une médaille à celui qui venait d'entrer, ça valait de l'or! Le jeune avait réussis à lui fermer le clapet.

D'ailleurs, pendant qu'il avait le regard autre part, Derek prit le temps de le détailler, comme s'il avait autre chose à faire de toute façon. Grand, à vue de nez quelques centimètres de moins que lui, élancé, pas beaucoup de muscle mais il était sûr que les siens sont plus subtiles, il avait l'air d'un mec en forme. Des jambes qui finissaient plus avec des hanches étroites. Un nez retroussé, des cheveux en bataille, puis des grains de beauté qui créaient presque une constellation sur son cou et sa joue. C'est sur ce détail que ses yeux se posèrent plus longtemps. Il trouvait cet attrait charmant. Mais quand la tête de l'inconnu se tourna vers lui, son regard se posa plus longuement sur celui de son homologue. Des iris miel. Banal d'un côté mais chez lui, c'était hypnotisant. Une lumière s'allumant dans le cerveau du Hale. Les yeux, ajouter à la chemise rouge. C'était le garçon qui l'avait bousculé ce matin.

Le garçon s'installa au bureau voisin du sien, après qu'Harris lui a presque craché de s'asseoir et de se tenir tranquille. Il leurs donna un exercice à faire -à noter trop compliquer, encore- et quitta la classe pour soi-disant quelque chose à faire et les incita à ne pas bouger d'ici. Derek tassa la feuille au coin de la table par habitude et joua sur son téléphone pour passer le temps. Il voyait du coin de l'oeil que son voisin fit la même chose. Il supposa que le jeune au regard miel était un habitué comme lui des retenues.

-C'est quoi ton excuse?

Le Hale engagea étrangement la conversation avec lui. Il était loin d'être quelqu'un de loquace, silence est le maître mot qui le décrivait. Mais il avait une envie irrépressible de connaitre ce jeune homme si fascinant à ses yeux. Ce dernier fit un saut au son de sa voix et tourna son regard curieux vers lui. La tête un peu penché sur le côté, comme le ferait un chiot, Derek pouvait voir qu'il essayait de l'analyser, ou d'analyser sa question.

-J'ai eu l'audace de lui dire qu'il avait fait une erreur dans son schéma, ajouter à quelques petites choses sans importance, et toi? Quelle excuse qu'il a trouvé pour te garder ici?

Derek pouffa. Le hasard avait un humour très étrange. Aussi qu'il adorait la répartie que son voisin avait envers leur démon de prof.

-J'ai répondu à Harris.

Le brun eut un sourire amusé.

-On forme une belle paire.

Derek se crispa à son commentaire. Non pas qu'il ne le voulait pas. Au contraire il était bien curieux de connaitre un peu plus cet énergumène. Non le problème, c'était leur différence. Le garçon est une année plus jeune (il le supposait, il connaissait la plupart des visages de ceux de son âge) donc ils ne se côtoyaient déjà pas en classe. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait être amis à cause de leurs appartenances. Une personne de son rang ne pouvait être l'égale d'un rebelle comme celui à la chemise carreau, au risque de se faire rejeter. Mais son monde était morne, sans saveur. Faux. Tout était faux. C'est un continuel Bal Masqué. Alors que celui du plus jeune était plus attirant, des imprévues, de la vraie joie, de l'honnêteté. Il brillait. Il brillait d'authenticité. Certes c'était un peu présomptueux du au fait qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis une dizaine de minute, mais c'était ce que le plus jeune dégageait pour lui.

-Je m'appelle Stiles au fait.

-Derek.

Que devait-il faire? Se jeter dans l'inconnu et l'aventure, ou rester dans son quotidien sans vie?

_.oO0Oo._

Une heure plus tard, les deux élèves purent enfin sortir du lycée pour rentrer chez eux. Une fois à la sortie, Stiles se dirigea à reculons vers sa voiture qui n'était pas loin.

-Ravie de te connaitre Derek. J'ai bien aimé discuter avec toi et- PUTAIN DE MERDE?!

Derek manqua presque la crise cardiaque. Il regarda son homologue affolé.

-Quoi?

-C'est ta bagnole?

Hale suivit son regard pour tomber sur sa voiture.

-Euh...ouais?

Stiles siffla d'admiration.

-Merde mec, t'es blindé aux as ou quoi? Cette Camaro coûte une fortune!

Merde. C'est bien ce côté là de chez lui qu'il ne voulait pas que Stiles apprend aussi vite. Il ne voulait pas que son argent et sa notoriété gâche tout. Mais il ne pouvait décidemment pas lui caché ça maintenant.

-Euh...ouais. Mais ce n'est pas un côté de chez moi que j'apprécie grandement. Et la voiture...elle était à mon père.

-Ouah, il avait bon goût.

Stiles lui fit un sourire doux, et compatissant. Vu d'un autre angle, ou par quelqu'un d'autre ça pouvait ressembler à de la pitié, ou juste lourd car tout le monde réagissait pareil quand on leur dit qu'un parent est décédé. Mais justement, c'était parce que Derek savait qu'est-ce qu'on peut endurer dans cette situation qu'il put de suite traduire le regard de l'hyperactif. Un regard semblable au sien.

Derek se racla la gorge pour sortir de ce moment qui commençait à devenir pesant. Puis, sans le regarder, son pied joua avec une pierre au sol du à sa gêne soudaine.

-Euhm...à demain...si tu veux?

Comme il avait honte. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup? Il n'avait jamais été aussi coincé avec quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Et l'autre avec son sourire adorable qui ne l'aidait pas.

-Ouais bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Derek se sentit tout chaud à l'intérieur devant ce tableau. Il alla à sa voiture en marmonnant un autre ''à demain''. Stiles partit aussi de son côté, rigolant doucement.

Le soir venu, il avait à peine touché à son souper et se coucha plus tôt, tout ça devant le regard d'incompréhension de ses sœurs. Elles se regardaient entre elles, se demandant si leur frère était malade. Mais quel malade avait un sourire niais collé sur le visage? En faites, depuis quand Derek n'avait plus sourit? D'ailleurs ce dernier, seul dans sa chambre, avait toujours la même expression. Il avait hâte au lendemain.

* * *

 **Je suis sceptique, est-ce bon?**  
 **Pour ce qui de la suite, mon mois de décembre va être plein, les clients appellent tous à la dernière minute pour être prêt pour les temps des fêtes alors je n'aura pas beaucoup de temps. Donc maximum avant le nouvel an. Je vais faire de gros effort, sans m'épuiser, pour le sortir le plus tôt possible.**  
 **À bientôt et joyeuse fêtes si jamais ce n'est pas sortit avant!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey enfin la suite!  
Désolé du temps que ça a pris, je n'avais pas eu le temps et bonjour le syndrome de la page blanche XD  
Donc ça fait un beau de Noel :D  
Joyeux Noel d'ailleurs :3  
Bref, voilà, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

 **When the Star fall in love with the Sun**

Chapitre 2  
When the Star adores the Sun

-OoOoO-

Il y aune chose que Derek n'avait pas prit en compte quand il invita Stiles à se revoir. Leurs statues. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui comme ça et lui parler comme si rien n'était devant tout le monde. M'enfin, si, il pouvait. Il pouvait envoyer au diable ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Mais pas de tout de suite. Le Hale ne se sentait pas près de faire ça. Surtout que ça risquait de faire plus de mal à son nouvel ami qu'à lui. Et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Derek ne voulait pas blesser Stiles rien parce qu'il a été trop proche de lui.

Malgré tout Derek ne voulait pas abandonner. Pas après quelques heures. Il se devait de trouver une solution pour pouvoir parler à Stiles en toute tranquillité. Dans un établissement bondé, des yeux partout ce ne sera pas évident. Il y pensera sur la route vers le lycée.

Il ne trouvera rien en chemin mais l'idée lui vint comme de l'eau de roche en croisant son intérêt dans le couloir. Bien sûr! Glisser un message dans son casier c'était pourtant le moyen le plus simple et le plus efficace. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde connaissait le casier de Stiles. Il devait s'y prendre quand il n'y aura pas trop de monde et le tour est joué.

_.oO0Oo._

-Attend attend! Derek? Derek Hale? Le Derek Hale?

Suite avec sa discussion Derek, Stiles rentra chez lui avec un énorme sourire sur le visage sans se rendre compte. Quand son père le vit ainsi il a cru que c'était une fille qui le rendait heureux. Il l'a prit avec rigolade, ça aurai été bien mais la situation actuelle n'était pas plus mal. L'hyperactif n'a jamais eu d'autres amis que Scott. Il était le seul qui avait réussis à le supporter, les gens le trouvant qu'il parlait et bougeait trop au point de taper sur le système. Alors bien sûr avoir pu parler avec quelqu'un d'autres sans accroche était une grande récompense personnelle. Derek n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation, mais qu'il soit resté près de lui à l'écouter, sans qu'il s'énerve de son comportement, était suffisant.

Le lendemain Stiles n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tout raconter à Scott, content de cette évènement dans sa vie.

-Euh ouais? Où tu veux en venir Scott?

-Quoi mais Stiles, tu ne le connais vraiment pas? C'est le mec le plus connu du lycée, et le plus blindé. Il est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Ne me dit pas que ça te dit rien.

-Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je ne connais pas tout le monde. Et j'évite ce genre de personne en général. Mais Derek ne semble pas ce genre de mec pété de thunes sans cervelle, tout dans les bras.

Alors comme ça Derek faisait partir de la Haute? Au vue de la voiture qu'il conduisait et sa veste c'était d'une évidence, mais sa personnalité était tellement l'exacte opposé que ça ne lui ai pas venu à l'esprit. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Tout ce contredisait.

-Il est un populaire. Ce sont des gros manipulateurs. Il va te faire du mal Stiles!

Il fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de son meilleur ami commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mangé son ptit Scott tout doux ce matin? Son Scott si naïf? Et puis oh, quel hypocrite. Il avait oublié qu'il a craqué pour la brunette Argent, fille d'un vendeur d'armes réputé dans le commerce. Cette même fille faisant aussi partit, tout comme Derek, d'un univers hors de portée pour lui.

-Mais non! Merde Scott d'habitude c'est moi le pessimiste. Il n'est pas très bavard mais de ce que je constate c'est un mec bien.

-Je veux juste te protéger bro..

-Alors arrête! Tout va bien aller, laisse-moi gérer. Et si vraiment il est ce que tu crois, je vais assumé les conséquences.

Stiles claqua la porte de casier et partit à son premier cours sans attendre Scott. D'ailleurs il ne lui parla pas de toute la matinée. L'un comme l'autre avait besoin de se calmer, il risquait fort probablement de dire un mot de trop. À la pause déjeuner il déposa ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin à son casier et remarqua un bout de papier qui n'y était pas quelques heures plus tôt. L'ado regarda autour de lui, si jamais il croisait le regard du coupable puis prit le papier et le déplia. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva légèrement à l'écriture délicate, contraste étonnant avec son propriétaire. Par contre le texte, totalement lui. Clair et concis.

« _Retrouve-moi à la piscine au déjeuner.  
Derek_.»

_.oO0Oo._

Derek stressait. Et un Hale ne stressait jamais. Il n'allait pas avoir peur d'un jeunot quand même? Bon ok mauvais mot, un an c'était rien. Et puis s'il se montrait pas ce n'était pas la fin du monde non? En fait si, ça voudrait dire que Stiles le voyait comme tout le monde, un gros connard sans coeur, et ce n'était pas envisageable. Le garçon était sa seule porte de sortie de son monde doré. Mais s'il n'avait pas vu son mot? C'était possible après tout? Tant de scénarii qui lui trottait dans la tête au point de se donner un mal de crâne.

Rendu à sa il-ne-savait-plus-combien mise en scène la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées. Il souffla discrètement de soulagement. Le plus jeune le rejoignit à côté de lui sur le banc.

-Drôle d'endroit pour se voir, seul, personne pour te mettre le bâton dans les roues. Ton plan était de me noyer sans la présence de témoin éventuel?

Celui au regard orageux arqua un sourcil devant de tel théorie et pouffa. Ce garçon était vraiment plein de surprise. Et très étrange.

-Bonjour?

Les joues de Stiles rosirent.

-Euh bonjour...pardon. Je ne le pensais pas hein!

-Hm. Pirouline?

-Je ne dis pas non!

Stiles plongea sa main dans le pot de gaufrettes et en prend plusieurs. Il les dévora avec délectation. Derek en était devenu accro avec le temps. Ces gâteries se mangent si facilement.

-Pour répondre à ta question caché, j'aime bien être ici, la tranquillité de l'eau, et personne ne vient jamais. J'espère que ça te dérange pas, de se voir seul à seul? Je sais que c'est étrange puisqu'on se connait pas.

Stiles garda le silence et ça l'inquiéta. Finalement c'était une bourde de s'isoler? Il allait avoir peur de lui maintenant. Bravo Derek, champion de la bêtise!

-Je peux te confier un secret?

-Euh, oui?

-Personne ne le sait, même pas mon meilleur ami. Dans la forêt il y a un pont, un petit ruisseau qui passe dessous. C'est mon coin à moi quand je veux être seul. Je suis quelqu'un de très sociable en plus de mon hyperactivité, mais moi-même j'ai besoin de souffler. Où je veux en venir c'est que je comprend...Oui tu fait un peu psychopathe, ou stalker peu importe. Mais l'intention est là.

Derek grogna à la fin de sa confession. Stalker, à d'autres! Stiles eut un sourire narquois, assumant pleinement ses paroles. Mais le Hale fut heureux dans un sens malgré la fin absolument pas drôle. Il ne le trouvait pas psychopathe à ce point vu qu'ils partageaient un point un en commun.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant tout le déjeuner. Discuter de tout et de rien. M'enfin, Stiles discutait de tout et de rien. Derek commentait de temps à autre mais ce ne sembla pas déranger le plus jeune. Et malgré la surprise d'un si grand débit de parole, que même son oncle Peter et Laura ne pouvaient pas battre à deux, il ne s'ennuya pas le moins du monde. Et pourtant, normalement ce trait de personnalité l'énervait grandement. Combien de fois que le jeune Hale au regard orageux ai failli réduire en bouilli le petit minois de Jackson? Le blond se ventait tellement souvent que s'en était insupportable. Mais Stiles? Il ne saurait dire. Le fait qu'il était très cultivé? Ou ses bizarreries qui sont charmant d'une certaine manière?

Ils se quittèrent et se promettent de refaire ça le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'au weekend. Derek n'a jamais été aussi bien de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui discuter librement, sans masque.

Stiles, malgré les protestations et les doutes de Scott, continua de fréquenter Derek. Hormis Scott, il n'avait pas d'autres amis. Personne ne réussissait à le supporter. Il adorait son bro, ça ne changera pas. Mais voir quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait du bien. La personnalité du plus vieux le changeait du caractère doux de son meilleur ami.

Il assista même au match de basket de Derek. Ce dernier l'avait invité, avec appréhension, n'étant pas un sportif il n'aimait peut-être pas ça. Mais il lui avait prouvé le contraire en parlant en long et en large des Mets, son équipe préféré de baseball. Alors c'était avec plaisir qu'il allait le soutenir. D'ailleurs Beacon Hills gagna avec plusieurs point d'avance grâce à leur capitaine. Le Coach était tellement heureux qu'il en était invivable, presque aussi pire que son humeur de chien pendant les entraînements.

_.oO0Oo._

La froideur du mois de novembre arriva. Ainsi que l'approche de l'anniversaire de Derek et celui de la mort de ses proches. Derek n'appréciait plus ce mois à cause de ce dernier détail. Et ça, la plupart des gens le savait. Comment? Pousse toi du chemin si tu ne veux pas te faire encastrer dans le mur le plus proche. Il est d'une humeur de chien pendant presque tout les jours.

Il n'adressa la parole à personne, même pas à sa ''bande'' et les professeurs étaient heureusement au courant donc ils le laissèrent tranquille. À l'heure du repas il alla comme d'habitude à la piscine du lycée, broyer du noir, seul. Ou pas. Derek se donna une claque mentale. Il avait complètement oublié l'hyperactif. Il aurait du le prévenir de le laisser seul pendant quelque temps. Mais Derek étant Derek, il ne choisi pas la manière douce pour lui faire comprendre.

-Wow bonjour à toi aussi? Si je te donne tes gâteries préférés tu me promet de ne pas me mordre?

-Dégage.

Si Stiles avait des oreilles sur la tête, on pourrait très bien les imaginer couché sur le crâne. Il semblait désappointé et un peu déçu de sa réaction très vive. Il lui parla doucement pour pas le brusquer plus et ça fit mal à Derek, et le mit aussi encore plus en colère, mais contre lui-même d'agir ainsi contre son seul ami.

-Je...J'ai fais ou dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

-Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue? Laisse moi seul.

-Ok...Ok...je suis désolé, je vais te laisser, pardon.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Stiles s'en alla. Une fois seul Derek se cogna la tête plusieurs contre le mur. Il se haïssait tellement en ce moment. Le Hale espérait seulement que le plus jeune allait lui pardonner plus tard.

Son anniversaire passa très rapidement. Malgré ses protestations ses soeurs lui ont quand même donner des cadeaux. au moins il n'était pas à ce point rabat-joie. Il écouta avec plaisir le CD des X Ambassadors dans sa voiture, cadeau de Cora, et le t-shirt ''Eye of the Werewolf'' de Laura -elle se croyait bien drôle et Derek avait bien grogner à sa vue mais au fond il l'aimait bien- mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir c'est le petit paquet qu'il trouva dans son casier. On vit le premier sourire depuis le début du mois. Mais un vrai sourire, celui qui illumine la pièce. Depuis la mort de ses parents il n'a jamais souris de cette façon. Dans le paquet il y avait une boîte de Pirouline chocolat-caramel avec une rose jaune et le premier volume de _Chroniques des Temps Obscurs_ de Michelle Paver. Il lui avait parlé de ce bouquin il y a quelque temps mais il ne croyait qu'il s'en souvenait. La rose attira tout de même son attention. Pour n'importe qui ce n'est qu'une simple fleur mais venant de lui, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Derek regarda sur son téléphone sa signification. Rose jaune : fleur de l'amitié, s'offre également à des anniversaire. Il n'y a pas à dire, le cadeau de Stiles était le meilleur qu'il avait reçu. Il était heureux qu'il pensait à lui malgré son comportement de merde. Ce garçon est une vraie perle.

Jusqu'à la fin du mois son humeur était un peu plus amélioré grâce au cadeau d'anniversaire de Stiles. Les épaules des gens étaient moins tendus à son passage. Aujourd'hui en ce samedi tombait une petite neige. En Californie ce n'était pas du tout commun mais la température de cette année n'est pas très haute. C'est sous ce temps que les Hales se rendirent au cimetière. Devant la tombe de leurs parents Laura s'accroupissait pour déposer les lilas. Cora la rejoignit et se colla à elle, pendant que Derek resta debout derrière elles. La plus âgées fit un sourire doux à sa petite soeur et se retourna pour parler doucement de l'année qui s'est écoulée. Derek écouta d'une oreille et porta son regard ailleurs. Quand il fixait trop longtemps le nom gravé de ses parents il avait envie de pleurer.

En entrant ils étaient seuls alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant les iris miel qui le captivait tant. Stiles cacha son visage dans son foulard, le regard fuyant. Il tripota nerveusement le bouquet de roses blanches. On voyait clairement qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs avec Derek. Ce dernier s'approcha de son ami, il se racla la gorge, pour éviter de rester planter là à se regarder le blanc des yeux.

-Je...Je voulais m'excuser, encore. À ce moment là j'ignorais ce que tu avais à l'esprit. J'ai appris de mon père ce qui s'était passé à ta famille. C'est un comble quand même c'est moi ton ami pas lui. Bref, hum, je suis venu...déposer des fleurs pour eux. J'en ai profiter pour voir ma mère aussi...je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps.

Maintenant qu'il était plus près, il constata la rougeur dans les yeux si habituellement joyeux de Stiles. Derek prit le bouquet en murmurant un merci et le déposa avec les lilas. Ses soeurs le questionna du regard et leur dit qu'il expliquera plus tard.

Tout les quatre restèrent là, en silence cette fois, se recueillir. Au bout d'un moment, Derek sentit une chaleur traverser sa main. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher. Stiles était là pour lui, il comprenait ce qu'il vivait, ne le jugeait pas et ne le jugera jamais, sur quoi que ce soit. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il serra sa main en retour et lâcha les vannes, sans honte, sans pudeur. Avec soulagement. Sa famille vint près de lui pour le soutenir. Il se laissa aller dans les bras des trois personnes les plus proches de lui.

_.oO0Oo._

Plus tard Derek raccompagna Stiles chez lui. Une fois sur le perron ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Mais c'est le brun qui brisa la glace. Il ne s'exprimait jamais sur ce genre de chose mais il devait le faire.

-Merci pour aujourd'hui, d'avoir été là. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser. Tu n'avait pas à le faire, la faute me reviens. Je n'ai jamais du te crier dessus et de déverser ma colère sur toi. Tu ne le méritais pas.

Le coin des lèvres de Stiles se releva légèrement.

-Tant mieux. Je me suis cassé la tête pour savoir ce que j'avais fais, ça me rassure. Et pour le reste, c'est normal, on se soutiens lors des deuils n'est-ce pas?

Pour lui répondre Derek le prit dans ses bras. Stiles fut prit de cours au vue de son petit couinement. Il répondit tout de même à son étreinte. Le Hale se promit de faire plus attention pour ne plus faire de mal à cet ange tombé du ciel. 

* * *

**Voilou~  
Un peu plus court mais je ne voyais pas comment pousser plus.  
La suite le mois prochain, ouais finalement je vais jouer comme ça plutôt que par semaine. Je l'avais fait avec New Moon parce qu'elle était écris en avance mais pas celui-ci XD  
Passer de bonnes vacances et je vous souhaite Bonne Année en avance !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**J'arrive enfin avec la suite désolé du temps :D  
**

* * *

 **When the Star fall in love with the Sun**

Chapitre 3  
When the Star fall in love with the Sun

-OoOoO-

Noël approchait à grands pas, ainsi que les vacances des fêtes donc l'école était en effervescence. Car qui disait Noël disait soirée dansante. Et qui disait soirée dansante disait Lydia Martin mettra son grain de sel. Ou le pot, question de point de vue. Elle n'était certes pas appréciée de tout le monde aux vues de son haut statue, la plupart des filles la jalousaient, donc la haïssaient en même temps, mais fallait l'avouer. Elle savait organiser un party, en toutes circonstances!

Oui même Derek l'approuvait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait y aller pour autant. Mais alors vraiment pas, plutôt mourir. Les party, très peu pour lui, ce n'était pas son genre. La musique lui agressait les oreilles et la plupart des jeunes, au vu de comment ils dansaient, pourraient se faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur tellement que c'était à la limite sexuelle. Rien d'amusant ou romantique en soi. Non, il avait une autre activité en tête. Et il espérait vivement qu'une certaine personne accepterait son invitation. Personne qui, malgré lui, ne cessait de lui parler de la fameuse soirée de Noël tant attendue.

-Dément, ça sera dément! Connaissant Lydia ça sera sublime comme d'habitude. Même Scotty veut y aller et pourtant ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé. Mais je soupçonne la présence d'une certaine brune! Et puis-

-Je n'y vais pas.

-Hein? Oh mais pourquoi pas? Tu vas faire quoi alors?

Stiles semblait déçu que son ami se défile. Derek se sentait presque mal en voyant sa bouille. Il hésita maintenant à faire sa demande. Non pas cette demande là stop! Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est-ce pas? Même au risque d'être encore plus déçu?

-À la patinoire. Il va y avoir une légère tombée de neige en plus alors ça sera bien...et j'espérais...que tu voudrais venir avec moi. Mais bon, tu veux aller à la soirée c'est pas grave.

-À la patinoire...juste...toi et moi?

Derek hocha la tête, le regard suivant lâchement les ondulations de l'eau de la piscine.

-Je...je vais y réfléchir...si tu veux bien.

-Euh oui..

Le brun ne savait pas trop ce qui arrivait à Stiles. Il fixa perplexe l'expression inexpressive de l'hyperactif, cherchant à y déceler le moindre indice de ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

_.oO0Oo._

-Scott achève-moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Le duo d'amis se retrouvèrent le jour même chez l'hyperactif après les cours. C'était vendredi ils pouvaient de le permettre. Ils firent une partie de Mario Kart mais Stiles ne fut aucunement concentré, perdant tous les tours. Il jeta la manette plus loin sur le lit et se plaça de façon que sa tête pendit vers le bas et ses jambes allongées sur le mur. Scott était habitué à cette bizarrerie venant de son meilleur ami, il faisait toujours ça quand quelque chose lui prenait la tête. Chose qu'il n'attendit pas pour demander plus de précision.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse cette fois?

-Le 19.

-...Ce n'est pas la soirée dansante le 19? Tu y vas non?

-...Je ne sais pas. C'est ça qui m'agace. J'ai un choix à faire, les deux options m'intéressent.

-Attends tu m'abandonnes?

-Quoi? Mais non j'ai même pas décidé. Et puis une fois que tu te seras enlevé le ballet que tu as dans le cul en approchant Allison tu me laisseras tout seul...Et puis tu sais quoi? Je viens de résoudre le problème. Je n'irais pas, nah!

Scott rougit à la mentionne de la fille Argent et marmonna à propos de faux-frère et que ce n'était pas vrai etc etc.

-Où tu iras alors?

-Patiner...euhm...avec Derek?

Stiles savait que le sujet Derek ne plaisait pas à Scott, surtout depuis qu'il passait toutes ses pauses déjeuner avec lui. Surtout quand il y a eu sa période déprime pendant toute une semaine à cause que le Hale ne voulait plus le voir. Scott n'avait pas arrêté de l'insulter et d'essayer de remonter le moral à Stiles. Donc sa réaction ne fut pas surprenante.

-Encore lui! Que tu sois revenu vers lui ça me dépasse, mais ça en plus?

-Oh ça va c'est juste du patin pas de quoi en faire un fromage! Et pourquoi on dit ça en faire du fromage? Pourquoi on ferait du fromage dans ce genre de situation? En plus ça prend une éternité à-

-Stiles tu divagues.

-Quoi qu'il en soi. Je fais bien ce que je veux avec qui je veux. Il est mon ami, j'ai le droit de passer du temps avec lui.

-On est pas ami avec ces gens là.

-Tu m'agace. Il n'est pas comme eux. Il ne veux pas l'être non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Il se joue peut-être de toi.

Stiles lui jeta un regard noir. Qu'il le traite de naif pendant qu'il y est. Scott l'énervait à agir ainsi. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui incita les dents serrées de prendre congé avant qu'il ne se fâche vraiment. Le basané souffla de frustration et ne se fit pas prier pour partir, lui demandant tout de même de lui écrire un texto pour lui raconter sa soirée, juste pour le rassurer.

Une fois Scott parti, Stiles prend son téléphone et écrit sa décision à Derek sans perdre une seconde, avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

_.oO0Oo._

Perdu dans son roman -cadeau de Stiles- bien installé couché sur son lit, Derek sursauta quand son téléphone lui indiqua l'arrivée d'un message. Posé près de l'oreiller il n'eut pas besoin de bouger de sa position pour taper son code et lire le texto. Un sourire discret fleurit sur son visage.

 **Sunny** **:** _Ouvre le champagne je t'accompagne en patinage artistique! Prévoie des collants Superman ;)_

Il pouffa. Un vrai énergumène.

 **Derek :** _Plutôt mourir que d'en porter. Et super j'ai hâte._

Il hésita à l'envoyer au vue de sa dernière phrase qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop, mais il le fit.

 **Sunny :** _Roooh rabat-joie! Je te gage que le costume te fera comme un gant!_

 **Derek :** _Gage comme tu veux, je te ferai pas ce plaisir._

 **Sunny :** _Nah, je te boude._

Hum, pourquoi Sunny? Pour éviter que ''certaines'' personnes s'ils fouinent dans son téléphone découvre la vraie identité de son destinataire. Et puis ça décrivait bien la personnalité de Stiles.

-C'est pour qui ton sourire idiot?

Derek roula des yeux. Cora et sa franchise.

-Lâche moi Cora.

-Réponds et je te laisserai peut-être tranquille?

-Pfff...Stiles t'es contente?

-Très. Je m'en doutais d'ailleurs.

Cora le rejoignit dans le lit, se laissant tomber comme une baleine selon Derek, vu comment il a rebondit. Il soupira et abandonna sa position pour s'asseoir face à sa soeur.

-Tu n'as plus souris comme ça depuis...m'enfin tu sais. Et à mes yeux ça semble plus sincère. Alors raconte-moi. Comment il est? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire ma propre opinion je ne l'ai à peine vue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Que je suis...

-Fou dingue de lui? Carrément! Je t'ai jamais vu aussi joyeux, même quand les parents étaient toujours là.

-Non je...

-À d'autres, alors décris-le moi!

-..Il est...têtu, bavard, maladroit et étrange. Mais il est aussi très intelligent et cultiver. Il a de cette joie de vivre que je lui envie. Et son sourire...

Rien que d'imaginer la bouille joyeuse de Stiles lui fit craquer. Un peu plus et Derek gloussait.

-Wow...et après tu ne te crois toujours pas amoureux. Mais j'ai bien envie de le rencontrer après ta description. Bon je te laisse tranquille.

Et c'est ainsi que Cora laissa un Derek en pleine réflexion. Amoureux? Vraiment? Après le discours qu'il a fait, venant d'une autre personne même lui en arriverait à la même conclusion. Putain! Derek Hale, amoureux de Stiles Stilinski! Qui est l'idiot qui écrit leur destin? Ils étaient l'opposé l'un et l'autre.

-Je suis foutu...

_.oO0Oo._

-Encore la patinoire cette année?

-Tu sais bien que oui, je vais certainement pas me trémousser avec les autres.

-Hum hum...Tout seul?

Derek arqua un sourcil. Et de raison, l'expression narquoise de Laura trahissait ses pensées.

-Avec Stiles.

-Ooooh oui Stiles!

-C'est bon ça va, Cora t'as tout dit j'ai compris!

-Dit quoi?

Ce qu'elle était sincère en plus! Donc ses soeurs l'ont tous remarqués sauf lui? Super.

-À plus tard!

Il ne voulait s'éterniser plus longtemps, le rire de Laura qu'il entendait au loin était déjà de trop. Bref, quand il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il constata que Stiles y était déjà. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire en le saluant énergiquement qui lui mit le baume au coeur. Le plus jeune était tellement beau comme ça. Bon stop Derek tu divagues!

-Tu m'attends depuis longtemps?

-Non je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes. On y va?

Derek hocha la tête et prirent la route. Les lumières en vue, Stiles couru enjoué en l'incitant à le suivre dans la même cadence. Il le trouvait adorable ainsi, mais il garda la même vitesse. Aux abords du marché l'odeur apaisante du chocolat, de l'érable et du pin lui prit au nez. Quand la nouvelle du marché de Noël arriva aux oreilles de Stiles celui-ci insista pour y faire un tour avant d'aller patiner. Derek n'a pas pu refuser. Stiles passa de stands en stands, les yeux illuminées devant les marchandises et les lumières chaudes qu'offrait les marchands, le Hale le suivant calmement. Pas assez pour le fils du shérif qui lui prit la main. Le coeur de Derek rata un battement, même à travers les gants il sentait la chaleur de sa peau se dégager agréablement. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand de vêtement pour l'hiver dans un style rustique. Stiles prit en main un manteau rouge carreau avec une doublure en fourrure brune.

-L'ancien de mon père commence à se faire vieux, comme lui. Même avec des trous il ne veut pas le jeter mais ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Excusez-moi monsieur je vais le prendre.

Pendant qu'il payait son regard fut attiré plus loin, vers des bonnets et des foulards en dehors du style du marchand, fait main visiblement. D'ailleurs Stiles lui posa la question.

-C'est ceux de ma femme. Elle en fait chaque année, ils se vendent comme de petits pains chauds. Vous en voulez un?

-Oui oui, je vais prendre celui-là.

Il paya de nouveau puis se tourner vers Derek avec un sourire. Il s'approcha de lui et enroula sans un mot son achat autour de son cou. Derek le laissa faire et une fois noué, il l'examina attentivement. Le foulard était fait d'une laine très douce, verte pomme et blanche lignée. Et au bout, toujours tricoté, un petit loup noir avec un bonnet de Père-Noël.

-Ce n'était pas la peine mais...Merci.

-Pas de besoin de me remercier.

Les joues de Derek rosirent sous l'attention. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille. Il voulait lui donner quelque chose à son tour. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, sans même besoin de chercher longtemps. Comme ça, ça sera significatif. Quelque chose rien que pour eux. Il acheta sans attendre un bonnet orange avec des oreilles de renard au marchand et le colla sur la tête de Stiles qui rigolait de la situation.

_.oO0Oo._

En partant ils mangèrent des churros fourrés au chocolat et à l'érable. Exquis! Ils finirent la boîte en rien de temps. Arrivée à la glace les deux amis mirent leurs patins et posèrent pieds sur la surface glissante. Stiles qui n'avait pas patiner depuis un moment tangua un peu. Derek l'aida à se tenir droit avant de le lâcher pour le laisser continuer tout seul.

Ils patinèrent pendant une bonne heure. Et cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Derek s'inquiéta. Stiles n'avait plus dit un mot et semblait s'être renfermé sur lui-même. Au fond de lui le Hale se disait qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en l'invitant. Rien que cette idée l'effraya. Et si Stiles en avait marre de toujours le coltiner?

-Stiles qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai l'impression que tu voudrais être ailleurs..

Que tu voudrais être loin de moi. Mais ça Derek évita de le dire. Rien de le penser le perturba. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la révélation qu'il a eut quelques jours plus tôt.

-Non non ce n'est pas ça...c'est juste que...mon père m'a appris ce matin qu'il ne sera pas là pour Noël, qu'il sera surchargé de boulot et...je suis déçu tu comprends? Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher avec mes ridicules états d'âme. Je suis content d'être ici avec toi vraiment.

-Je te crois...si tu veux, passe-le avec moi...m'enfin avec nous. Noël je veux dire, ça nous fera plaisir et mes soeurs me tannent pour te revoir.

-Tu...tu es sûr? Je vais être de trop quand même.

-Tu ne sera jamais de trop Stiles.

Derek se mordit la lèvre après ses paroles. C'était vraiment trop niais et sortit trop vite de sa bouche. Pourtant Stiles ne s'en rendit pas compte, ses yeux s'illuminèrent plutôt. Un sourire timide naquit sur son visage constellé de grains de beauté.

-Merci.

-P-Pas de quoi...

Derek détourna le regard avant que Stiles ne s'aperçoive des rougeurs qui grandissaient à vue d'oeil sur ses pommettes, le froid n'étant pas à ce moment précis une excuse valable pour expliquer sa réaction.

_.oO0Oo._

Le 24 arriva vite, et Stiles aussi. Tant qu'à l'inviter, autant donner sa part. Même sous les protestations de Derek il voulait au moins mettre sa main à la pâte et donner un coup de main pour le repas. Donc le voici avec son sac et des plats enveloppés.

-Tu as vraiment cuisiné...

-Évidemment. Et si tu continues de te plaindre tu n'auras pas le droit de tarte à la cerise.

-Grrmm, ça c'est cruel.

-On dit quoi alors?

-Tu vas vraiment me forcer à le dire...Bon bon ça va, merci au Grand Stiles d'apporter de succulent plat pour nous, ça te va?

-Ce n'est pas parfait mais je vais m'en contenter!

-Entre tes grosses fesses dans la maison avant que je me fâche.

-Primo tu vis dans un putain de manoir et secundo on ne va pas mentionner les tiennes de fesses si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Elles... Elles ne sont pas grosses!

-Gna gna! Montre moi plutôt la direction de ta cuisine qui doit être plus grande que mon salon.

Derek soupira et lui montra. Il l'aida avec les plats et porta son sac dans sa chambre. En revenant il le retrouva en train de faire connaissance avec sa soeur Laura. S'installant à l'îlot, il les regarda faire sans s'imposer. Même en écoutant à moitié leur conversation il savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, ça lui fit plaisir. Au moins Stiles sera bien intégré dans sa famille. Même sa hargneuse de petite soeur pourrait l'apprécier. Quelques minutes. Au moins. Il est bien gentil le Stilinski mais son débit de parole pouvait rebuter facilement. Et Cora n'est pas plus patiente que lui.

-Et je lui ai dit de partager parce que sinon ça ira engraisser son gros postérieur.

-Je suis là je t'entends.

-Putain de merde tu m'as grillé. J'étais sûr que ton esprit était parti en couille ailleurs.

-Quelle image charmante Stiles...

Plus tard Cora se joignit à la fratrie. La maison -ou le putain de manoir des dires de Stiles- était animée joyeusement. Elle ne l'était plus depuis quelques années ce fut rafraichissant. Dans le coeur des Hale, ils remercièrent le bon Dieu d'avoir mis Stiles sur leurs chemins. Sans lui, tout serait encore morne. Le repas fut un régal. Tous complimenta le talent de l'hyperactif pour la cuisine. Ce fut d'ailleurs matière à réflexion, comment il faisait pour ne pas mettre le feu aux rideaux avec son TDAH.

-C'est bien un des rares choses auquels je peux me concentrer. Ma mère...ma mère adorait cuisinée et j'adorais la voir faire et l'aider, ça me rapproche d'elle d'une certaine façon..

Derek comprenait cela. Après cette déclaration qui pourrait pourrir l'ambiance, chacun prirent quartier, en attendant d'ouvrir les cadeaux en fin de soirée. Pour patienter un peu, il fit le tour de la maison à Stiles pour terminer avec sa chambre.

En y entrant, la tête de Derek accrocha quelque chose, lui grattant le front légèrement. Il leva les yeux, interdit, pour y trouver une branche de gui accrochée au-dessus de sa porte de chambre. Il grogna le prénom de Laura et quand il constata que Stiles était en dessous aussi avec lui il grogna encore plus fort, ce qui fit rigolé son ami.

-Tu trouve ça amusant?!

-Très! Maintenant tu es obligé de m'embrasser, c'est la tradition.

-Hmmff..

Ses iris rencontrèrent les siennes, pesant le pour ou contre. Après tout, un bisou ne lui fera pas de mal si? Décidant d'embarquer dans son jeu, Derek posa délicatement sa main contre la joue du plus jeune. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement au contact, ne s'attendant pas que le plus vieux le fasse pour vrai. Leurs visages s'approchèrent et Hale posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut court, le touché ne fut pas approfondit mais quelque chose se déclencha chez les deux ados. Une chose qui les poussa à s'embrasser de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de conviction. Merde. C'était sur et certain, plus de doute là-dessus il était vraiment amoureux. Les papillons volaient tellement qu'il en avait mal à son estomac. Ses lèvres brulaient, impatient de retrouver le contact de celui de son homologue.

-Est-ce que...ça signifie quelque chose pour toi?

-Beaucoup de choses. Je...Je t'aime Stiles.

-M-Moi aussi...

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se câliner et à se bécoter. Aucun mot ne fut échanger et ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Ils se découvrirent d'une autre façon, dans cette relation toute nouvelle.

Minuit approchait, donc toute la maisonnée se retrouvèrent dans le salon, là où était installé le sapin grossièrement décoré -aucun des trois enfants n'étaient doués pour ça- qui fit bien rigolé Stiles d'ailleurs. Les Hale s'assirent par terre tandis que Stiles prit un pouf pas loin, les laissant un peu en famille. Une fois leurs cadeaux échangés le plus jeune s'installa à côté de son fraîchement petit-ami. Embarrassé, il lui tendit un paquet.

-Oh tu n'étais pas obligé.

-No-Non j'y tenais. Ouvre-le.

Curieux et ému tout de même que Stiles ait pensé à lui faire un présent, il déchira l'emballage et ouvrit la boîte. S'il était expressif, il aurait crié de joie. Deux billets pour voir les Lakers au printemps prochain. Malgré qu'il en avait les moyens, il n'a jamais pu voir un match. À côté des billets se trouva une rose, qui lui rappela son anniversaire. Mais celle-ci était lavande. Un sourire complice naquis, les yeux brillants de gratitude à la fois. Derek embrassa Stiles sur la joue pour le remercier.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

-Hein comment ça?

Derek ne dit pas un mot et lui tendit aussi un paquet. Stiles roula des yeux en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas mieux à lui offrit aussi quelque chose. À son tour il ouvrit le sien. En l'ouvrant il y trouva...la même rose couchée sur du papier de soie. Il pouffa

-Effectivement!...Hum? Il y a autre chose?

Il sentait quelque chose de mou sous le papier. Il le retira et son cri de joie se fit entendre avant qu'il ne se jette dans le bras de Derek pour venir l'embrasser comme un fou, qui fit bien rire les filles. On ne pouvait pas dire que Stiles détestait son maillot des Mets.

_.oO0Oo._

Rose lavande : Coup de foudre. À un nouvel amour. Témoigner ses sentiments amoureux. 

* * *

**Et voilà!**  
 **Dans le prochain chapitre, ça sera du point de Stiles ;)**  
 **À dans quelques semaines~**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Me revoici avec un peu de retard!  
Point de vue de Stiles pour changer et comprendre certaine chose~  
Espérant que vous allez apprécier.  
**

* * *

 **When the Star fall in love with the Sun**

Chapitre 4  
When the Sun fall in love with the Star

-oOoOo-

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Stiles depuis l'automne. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, son entourage n'était que Scott, et personne d'autre. Oh non non, il n'était pas fermé à avoir d'autres amis. C'est juste que le seul qui arrivait à supporter son hyperactivité c'était Scott. Il lui arrivait de discuter avec d'autre mec mais sans plus. Cela restait des formalités. Jusqu'à Derek. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être à sa place. Elle ne l'avait plus quitté depuis sa rencontre avec le terminale.

Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Le lendemain quand il lut le petit mot laisser dans son casier une chaleur agréable qu'il ne comprenait pas s'insinua en lui. Elle ne le quitta plus elle aussi. Plus il voyait Derek, plus il voulait le revoir. Ce qui commença franchement à agacer son meilleur ami, qui un jour le prit à part dans les vestiaires pendant qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu ne passe plus du temps avec moi!

-Quoi mais si!

-Non! On mange toujours ensemble.

-C'est vrai oui mais ça fait changement non? Et puis je mange avec toi depuis la maternelle, tu en as pas assez de voir ma tronche?

-J'aime bien ta tronche...de cake.

Stiles imita d'une manière non subtile une attaque.

-Mon ptit coeur Scott espèce de bourreau!

Scott roula des yeux affectueusement.

-Crétin.

_.oO0Oo._

Le repas à la maison fut silencieux. Trop silencieux. M'enfin, si on oublie le tapotement de doigt sur la table de Stiles qui pourrait énervé plus d'un mais le paternel connaissait très bien son fils et il savait d'office que quelque chose le chiffonnait et n'osait pas en parler. Au bout de quinze minutes de torture auditive Noah lui posa enfin la question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fiston?

Stiles arrêta le bruit infernal et fixa son père son comprendre avant que l'ampoule s'allume dans son cerveau. Il hésita sur le coup mais lui avoua quand même. Le shérif s'aura de toute façon qu'il ment.

-Rien...Bon ok, je me sens mal parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal. Quand je suis arrivé Derek n'était pas d'humeur et je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait. Il m'a jeté comme un malpropre..

-Je vois...Tu m'as dis qu'il s'appelle Hale c'est bien ça?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Ah je crois comprendre. J'ai eu une affaire i ans concernant les Hale. Tu te souviens de l'attaque du bureau de justice?

-Oui je m'en souviens.

-Les parents de Derek en ont été victimes. Sa mère était avocate et son père y était pour rendre visite à sa femme.

-Oh merde...OH MERDE! C'est pour ça! Et moi qui croyait que c'était de ma faute. Putain!

Le lendemain Stiles se retrouva dans le centre commerciale. Il avait réfléchis toute la nuit sur comment se faire pardonner et en posant le regard sur le calendrier il eut une illumination. Il avait noté en rouge l'anniversaire de Derek et elle arrivait à grand pas. À défaut de lui parler directement, il lui fera passer un message, en même temps de lui donner un cadeau.

Directement il passa à la librairie. Le Hale lui avait parler d'un roman qui l'intéressait il n'y a pas longtemps. Après son achat il fit un tour dans le centre, passant devant les boutiques qui pourraient contenir quelque chose pour le plus âgé. Une pancarte attira son attention.

''Langage des fleurs inclut''

Évidemment sur une vitrine d'un fleuriste. Passer un message d'excuse avec ça pourrait faire l'affaire. Une lettre c'est trop classique et Stiles ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Il entra dans la boutique et fit le tour des plantes. Il y avait tellement de couleurs, chatoyantes, chaudes, même froides.

-Je peux vous aider?

-Oui euh...Isaac? C'est ça? On a quelque cours en commun.

-C'est ça, et toi pas besoin de demander, qui ne connait pas Stiles Stilinski?

-Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour mon joli visage. Bref, oui, euhm, j'aimerais faire passer un message à un ami...un message d'excuse. Et pour son anniversaire aussi. Tu aurais quelque chose pour moi?

-Eh bien, les roses sot toujours bons mais plus pour un être aimé, les tulipes mais ce n'est pas la saison. Hm voyons, les orchidées et les œillets oranges.

-Les orchidées semblent biens.

-Ouais, et elles ne se fanent pas vite. Mais dit moi, ton ami, tu tiens beaucoup à lui?

-...Ouais. Beaucoup. Plus que tu ne le crois.

Un sourire énigmatique s'empara d'Isaac. D'un coup de tête il l'incita à le suivre. Le fleuriste l'amena plus à l'avant de la boutique. Ils se trouvèrent devant des roses de couleurs variés, créant un arc-en-ciel. Il lui tendit une jaune. Stiles le fixa, perplexe. N'avait-il pas dit que c'était pour les amoureux? Il y avait quiproquo. L'ado au regard miel alla protester mais Isaac ne lui laissa pas le temps.

-''Succès, Bienveillance et Affection.  
Cadeau idéal pour un ami qui nous rend heureux, les anniversaires et les naissances''

-Euh je...

Les traits d'Isaac se radoucit, presque nostalgique, sans que le plus petit sache pourquoi.

-Je vois que tu tiens à lui ça ce voit dans ton regard. Je crois que celui-ci est le mieux pour lui montrer.

-Merci...hum, je prendrais aussi un bouquet mais les blanches.

-Les blanches? C'est pour les décès.

-Je sais..C'est pour ses parents...

-Oh...je vois. Je comprend. Je te fais ça attends moi à la caisse.

Stiles fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Il se sentait mal sur le coup. Il avait vu les yeux larmoyants d'Isaac. Maintenant que le sujet est venu sur le tapis, il se souvenait que son camarade de classe était orphelin. Quand ce dernier revint, il le trouva avec les joues rouges. Mais pas dans le sens ''J'ai pleurer'' mais ''Je suis gêné''.

-Tu...Tu peux me faire une faveur? Donne ça à Scott de ma part. S'il te plait..

-Bien sûr.

Stiles avait bien envie de rire. Mais il se le garda pour lui. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de son bro.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes des violettes?

-C'est de la part Isaac.

-Isaac Lahey? Mais pourquoi?

-Pfff mon pauvre, va voir sa signification tu vas savoir pourquoi.

Oh putain la tête de merlan frit, à tomber!

Ah nan là, l'expression de Scott devant son téléphone est mieux, il vient de comprendre! Stiles prit discrètement une photo. Il va le charrier pour le restant de ses jours.

_.oO0Oo._

L'invitation de Derek à passé la soirée avec lui, plutôt que la soirée dansante retourna l'estomac de Stiles. Il ignorait pourquoi l'idée d'être seul avec lui, faire quelque chose seul avec lui le rendait tout chaud. Alors lui répondre directement, impossible. Même les jours suivants.

Il en parla avec Scott. Mais il ne fut pas franc avec son frère, du moins pas complètement. Oui c'est vrai qu'il ignorait quoi faire, mais dire que les options l'intéressaient tous fut un peu un mensonge. Au départ il voulait aller à la soirée, mais après...Derek avait tout chamboulé en lui avec une simple proposition innocente. C'était juste du patinage merde, pas une demande en mariage! Oh putain non ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser ça. Trop tard, la perspective lui fit rater un battement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps?

Bref, sa conversation avec Scott l'ayant mis rogne, il accepta la demande de Derek juste pour le faire chier et parce qu'il avait envie d'être avec lui...Non pas demande, proposition. Pas mariage, juste sortie, coucouche panier cerveau!

 **Stiles** **:** _Ouvre le champagne je t'accompagne en patinage artistique! Prévoie des collants Superman ;)_

 **Sirius Black :** _Plutôt mourir que d'en porter. Et super j'ai hâte._

 **Stiles :** _Roooh rabat-joie! Je te gage que le costume te fera comme un gant!_

 **Sirius Black :** _Gage comme tu veux, je te ferai pas ce plaisir._

 **Stiles :** _Nah, je te boude._

La tête de Stiles tomba lourdement sur son bureau avec un bruit sec, le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Est-ce que je viens de penser que Derek serait sexy en Superman?...Putain...

_.oO0Oo._

-Stiles pour Noël je ne pourrais pas être là avec toi. Je suis désolé.

-Oh...On pourrais se faire quelque chose d'avance?

-C'est une idée. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. On s'en reparle plus tard d'accord?

-Oui..

-Aller, tu vas être en retard pour voir ton ami.

À la vue Derek, Stiles oublia le reste de sa journée. Il était tellement heureux de le voir, de faire quelque chose avec lui en dehors du lycée. Deux jours plus tôt, il vit une publicité pour un marché de Noël et il ne put résister alors il avait envoyer rapidement un texto à Derek pour lui proposer. D'ailleurs à sa vue, il couru entre les stands, s'excitant devant les couleurs et les odeurs agréables à ses narines.

Il s'arrêta devant un avec des vêtements. Il prit un manteau pour son père, puis son attention fut attiré par des couleurs chatoyantes. Particulièrement sur un foulard. Ce fut le coup de foudre direct. Il devait l'offrir à Derek, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Vert et blanche, avec un loup. Parfait pour son grognon d'ami. Ce dernier lui fit un cadeau aussi d'ailleurs. Une tuque orange renard. Il avait rit de l'attention mais au fond son coeur s'emballa. Ils terminèrent le marché avec une sucrerie, parfait pour clore ce moment magique que Stiles n'oubliera jamais.

Stiles et Derek rejoignirent ensuite la patinoire, mais il n'était pas aussi heureux et concentré qu'il l'était d'habitude, ni quelque minute avant. Il n'avait pas pipé mot et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, même son ami l'avait remarqué. Le souvenir décevante de cet fin d'aprem lui revint à cette instant. Stiles ne se rappelait même plus quand son père avait pu être là pour Noël avec lui. Il savait que son boulot de Shérif était prenant mais quand même. Au moins une année quoi! Maintenant il sentait mal de gâcher la soirée de Derek avec sa mauvaise humeur. Quel boulet!

-Non non ce n'est pas ça...c'est juste que...mon père m'a appris ce matin qu'il ne sera pas là pour Noël, qu'il sera surchargé de boulot et...je suis déçu tu comprends? Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher avec mes ridicules états d'âme. Je suis content d'être ici avec toi vraiment.

-Je te crois...si tu veux, passe-le avec moi...m'enfin avec nous. Noël je veux dire, ça nous fera plaisir et mes soeurs me tannent pour te revoir.

-Tu...tu es sûr? Je vais être de trop quand même.

-Tu ne sera jamais de trop Stiles.

Là c'était trop. Son coeur venait juste de faire un arrêt. Son cerveau également. Tout ce qui restait de vivant était son estomac qui se contractait. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir jusqu'à maintenant? C'était pourtant tellement évident. Jamais il n'aurait réagis aussi étrangement avec un simple ami. Merde quoi, lui Stiles, amoureux de Derek? Nan...Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça ne lui semblait même pas le déranger. Voir même, il appréciait de plus en plus l'idée. Mais l'hyperactif était dans une impasse. Derek ne l'aimera jamais comme ça, en plus qu'il se voyait en cachette. Comment ça pourrait marcher entre eux?

Après l'avoir remercier et s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments, il fixa les mains de Derek. Stiles avait tellement envie de lier ses doigts au sien, sentir sa chaleur. Il soupira intérieurement. Faut pas trop rêver.

_.oO0Oo._

-Un dessert préféré?

«...Pourquoi tu me pose cette question?»

-Répond juste!

«Sérieusement...la tarte à la cerise. Pour quoi faire?»

-Tu verras.

Le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, Stiles s'occupa les mains aux fourneaux. Il devait aller chez Derek le lendemain fêter Noel et il tenait à faire sa part. Mais qui a dit qu'il devait demander la permission? En tout cas ça ne semble pas faire l'affaire du plus âgé au vu de ce qu'il allait demander.

«Stiles...À ce que j'entend à travers le téléphone je sens que tu cuisine.»

-Hmmm ouais peut-être.

«Vraiment c'est inutile, ne te plis pas en quatre pour ça.»

-J'y tiens Derek. Tu as pris la peine de m'inviter, je veux pas venir les mains vides et profiter. On m'a pas élever comme ça. Ma mère te taperai sur les doigts pour avoir refuser sa nourriture.

«Non mais...ok...mais vraiment, j'insiste. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.»

-Bye bye Derek!

«Quoi? Non att-»

L'ado rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et continua sa besogne en sifflotant, tout ça sous le regard qu'il ne soupçonnait pas de son père, qui avait un sourire tendre sur le visage.

_.oO0Oo._

Le baiser échangé l'électrifia. Jamais Stiles n'avait pensé ressentir ça un jour. Il en redemandait, redemandait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Allongé sur le lit contre Derek, il profita pleinement de sa relation toute nouvelle pour lui dévorer les lèvres amoureusement. Bon sang, il n'aurait pas cru faire ça aussi longtemps. L'hyperactif est resté tellement calme que s'en était hallucinant. Après la cuisine, il allait cette méthode pour relaxer. Tant qu'il n'ajoute pas le sexe à l'équation bien sûr, mais c'était trop tôt pour y penser. Même il n'y pensa pas du tout. Il appréciait son moment à sa juste valeur et c'était bien ainsi.

Stiles dû plus tard se séparer de ces magnifiques lèvres pour rejoindre le reste de la famille sous le sapin. En plus de la nourriture, le plus jeune avait caché qu'il lui avait acheté un présent. Un présent pour qui il avait prévu justement de peut-être finir avec Derek. En plus des billets des Lakers, il avait retourné chez le fleuriste, celui d'Isaac. Il commençait à bien aimer l'histoire des roses. Donc il lui demanda lequel conviendrait bien faire comprendre ses sentiments et le blond lui donna celui à couleur lavande.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Derek aussi aimait l'idée. Puisqu'il lui a offert la même. En tout cas, il pouvait dire qu'il adorait son maillot des Mets, il le porta le reste de la soirée et dormi même avec. Derek leva les yeux au ciel sur ce constat mais son sourire en coin le trahissait. Le Hale trouvait ça mignon dans le fond il en était sûr.

Stiles était aux anges. Mais la fin des vacances des fêtes lui remit les pieds sur terre. Dans leurs ''conditions'' ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer publiquement. D'ailleurs leur amitié était déjà un secret alors leur amour? Ils sont censés être ennemis à la vue de tous. Stiles ignorait si vivre sa nouvelle idylle en cachette l'arrangeait ou l'agaçait. D'un côté il voulait en profiter, d'un autre il voulait montrer au monde que ce beau gosse n'était plus à prendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Hm?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, une fois à l'école, nous deux?

-...Comme d'habitude. Si les autres découvrent notre relation...Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'ils sont capable de rendre la vie des gens qu'ils croient inférieur un enfer.

-Je comprend mais...un jour? On pourra pas se cacher éternellement.

-Je sais bien. Essayons jusqu'a ce qu'on ne soit plus au lycée.

-2 ans pour moi...

-Hey, ça va aller. C'est mieux ainsi.

-Hm..

-C'est ma phrase ça.

Stiles tapa, ou plutôt frôla, le torse de Derek, faussement vexé.

-Pff idiot.

Mouais, Stiles n'en était pas convaincu. Et il le réalisera avec raison dans le futur. Rien ne se passe jamais comme on voudrait. 

* * *

**Et voilà!  
Retour au point de vue de Derek dans le prochain chapitre, qui sortira je ne sais pas quand XD  
Mais en attendant, guetter la venue d'un futur OS.  
À la prochaine! **


End file.
